


Light Footed

by Labradoodles_and_Muffins



Series: A Dancer, a Liar, and a Murderer (are all the same) [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labradoodles_and_Muffins/pseuds/Labradoodles_and_Muffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't dance for money</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Footed

She doesn’t dance for money.

That doesn’t surprise any one. She has money, plenty of it, as far as anyone knows and even when she dances in the street and passers-by throw gil at her feet they know; she isn’t dancing for money.

She doesn’t dance for pleasure either and that’s what catches people. They look at her and think she dances for her love of it, for the pleasure she finds in chasing each step, the joy of letting go. But she lets none of them look her in the eyes when she dances and so they don’t see.

She dances for them, for their dreams, their hopes and fears. She dances for what belongs to everyone and no one. She dances for freedom. But most of all she dances to disguise the fact that she is running from a grief so ferocious she fears it will consume her.


End file.
